


New Year’s Eve parties suck

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Evan Hansen, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Years Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit angst, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Evan? Evan!?" Jared Kleinman had to shout over the blaring music and chatter coming from every room of the house. "Shit." He mumbled to himself, squeezing past a couple making out in a doorway. When he entered the next room, it took him a moment to spot the blue polo shirt he was looking for. As soon as he did, his blood boiled and his stomach dropped.(In other words, New Year’s Eve parties suck. Until they don’t.)





	New Year’s Eve parties suck

"Evan? Evan!?" Jared Kleinman had to shout over the blaring music and chatter coming from every room of the house. "Shit." He mumbled to himself, squeezing past a couple making out in a doorway. When he entered the next room, it took him a moment to spot the blue polo shirt he was looking for. As soon as he did, his blood boiled and his stomach dropped. A tall buff boy in red had Evan pinned against a wall, was obviously trying to grind on him, while he looked absolutely distraught. Jared marched over furiously, grabbing the tall boy's shoulder roughly and shoving him off of Evan so that he stumbled back. "Get the fuck off of him, can't you see he's uncomfortable!?!" It occurred to Jared how drunk this boy was as he slurred something back and threw a punch in his general direction. The first punch missed but the next one hit him square in the cheek, knocking him back against his friend, who had moved behind him. A frightened Evan immediately clung to Jared's arm and brought him back to his senses. Before he could pull his arm back for a punch in return, Evan squeezed his arm tighter, prompting his attention. "Can we p-please just get out, Jared? He's not worth it."

Jared glanced back at the offender, who had turned around to bother someone else. He exhaled with a huff before nodding, leading Evan, who was still practically hanging on his arm, upstairs where they wouldn't have to deal with all of the people. It was only once they were alone that the he noticed Evan was still shaking like a leaf. And he hadn't stopped crying. He sat them both down on a stained gray sofa, wrapping an arm awkwardly around Evan. He didn't know what to do during panic attacks and he had only seen Evan freak out like this twice before. Eventually, though, it seemed to work, and Evan was calm enough to speak. "Y-you didn't have to do that. Thank you." He mumbled, not meeting Jared's eyes. Jared tried to ignore the way his stomach jolted at that look. He had ten years of practice ignoring those feelings. "Well, y'know...." he trailed off, trying to find the words. "You're my friend, Evan. It's kinda my job. And that guy was an ass." Evan noticed his hands tightening into fists and moved his own hand to Jared’s cheek where he had been punched. _Evan that's stupid don't touch him he doesn't even want you to be-_

Jared didn't flinch when they touched, rather, his stomach flipped and his face felt hot. He watched Evan’s eyes as he examined the bruise forming on his own cheek. "I'm just- I mean- I'm sorry he hurt you." Evan mumbled, earning a snort from Jared. "Please, Evan. This is nothing. Parties are just like this." He said, and he knew he had said the wrong thing when Evan’s hand retracted from him. He found himself yearning for his hand to return much more than he wanted to admit. He almost rolled his eyes at that. _When did I become such a fucking sap?_ Evan looked away with a sigh but Jared couldn't bring himself to take his hand off of the shorter boy's shoulder. Evan relaxed a little into his side and Jared felt his stomach jolt again. _God, I’m hopeless._ It felt like his skin was buzzing wherever Evan touched him, even if it was through the fabric of their shirts. Evan didn't seem to notice, he was still taking shuddering breaths, trying to bring himself back to earth, ground himself. They sat for a while like that, Jared silently feeling everything at once and Evan completely unaware. Just like always. Evan even rested his head gently on Jared's shoulder. With most people he would be terrified to do this, but Jared was one of his closest friends. The faint shouts from the floor below grew louder, and they were both able to make out someone shouting 'one minute till 2018!'

  
Jared knew this would be his only chance. He could try to push the feelings down for the rest of his life, he could try to wait for the perfect moment. But he knew he would just hurt himself more either way. He knew he couldn't take anymore of the pining, daydreaming, "family friends". Even if Evan never spoke to him again, he would have the memory forever. He tried to muster the courage to speak, but he knew he couldn't. He was actually almost _sure_ Evan would never speak to him again, he was _sure_ he didn't feel the same way. Definitely not for him. He sat there, his mind reeling. And reeling and reeling until- "Jared." He looked down and met the big brown eyes beside him. "Are you ok?" He asked, earnestly. This only made Jared melt more, his chest seemed to crumble, leaving his heart exposed to Evan and only Evan. "y-Yeah." He mumbled, hating how weak his voice sounded. "What's wrong, Jared? You can tell me anything." He tried to think of a joke, of any shitty remark he could make to diffuse the moment. Like he always did. But all he could do was stare at Evan Hansen, try not to look at his lips. Try not to literally fall apart right then and there. Evan was still looking at him with concern when they heard the countdown from ten begin downstairs, the crowd below getting louder and louder with each number.

"Ten!"

  
He's expecting a fucking answer, you imbecile.

  
"Nine!"

  
Please just tell me what's wrong. All you do is help me, Jared. Let me help you.

  
"Eight!"

  
You're crazy. He will never like you back.

  
"Seven!"

  
I want to tell you how much I'm in love with you.

  
"Six!"

  
God, this could be the end. Of everything.

  
"Five!"

  
What if it's me? Am I the problem?

  
"Four!"

  
Well, no backing out now.

  
"Three!"

  
Did he find out? The only one I ever told was Alana! What if he hates me?

  
"Two!"

  
Fuck it.

  
"ONE!"

  
Jared, abandoning all, closed his eyes, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Evan’s. And _oh god,_ he had never felt anything like that before. Hot electric sparks seemed to shoot through his body. Warmth flooded every nerve. It was like all he had ever wanted or need was in his hands.

  
So he let it slip through his fingers.

  
Just like that, it was over, bliss was gone as soon as it had come. He pulled away from Evan, a sense of sad calm washing over him. Evan's face was frozen in shock, eyes wide, just like Jared knew he would be. He sighed, tears were threatening to spill from behind his glasses. He knew this would be the hard part. He had to look down so he wouldn't cry. "I'm sorry Evan, I know I shouldn't have done that and I know you will never like me back but I just had to do it once and- and I'm sorry, Evan, I'm so-" His voice cracked as tears began to slip down his cheeks. He sniffled once before finishing with "stupid."

  
There was silence for a moment, apart from Jared's quiet, shuddering breaths as he cried. God, it was so embarrassing. Crying in front of the boy he'd just kissed. After a couple more seconds, Jared looked up, begging in his mind for Evan to just say _something. Anything._ He was met with those brown eyes again, and he had to look away again. It was too much. Way too much.

Evan was trying to say something, find the words to tell Jared how fucking long he had waited, wanted, _prayed_ for this moment, and now his stupid mouth wasn't working. It hurt like hell to see Jared so broken over him. So he did the only thing he could think to do in that moment. He brought his clammy hands to Jared's cheeks, earning him a tearfully puzzled look, and he kissed him right back, like he knew he should have done from the beginning. Kissed him hard through his tears and Jared kissed back and cried harder, so shocked and _so fucking happy._ They kissed sloppily and deliriously, the same spark running through Jared's body, only this time he knew it was going through Evan’s too. They only pulled apart when their lungs started to hurt, gasping for air. Their bodies had moved to face each other, incredibly close but still not close enough. Evan looked up and wiped Jared's tears away gently, a smile creeping across his own face. "I'm so stupid." Jared repeated breathily, his chest rising and falling, his hands now clinging to Evan's collar in tight fists, having moved there during the kiss. "We're both stupid." Evan corrected, giggling a little. Jared let a laugh tumble out too and it made Evan's guts do a little summersault. Had he never noticed how incredible that sound was before?

Jared suddenly pulled Evan in by his collar again, and he got even more flustered. He mumbled "Can I?" Against Evan's lips, and was met with a desperate nod. That was all Jared needed, he started kissing him again, rougher and harder than before, pulling him in as close as he possibly could. _A proper first kiss,_ he thought. Evan's lips were like candy, addictive and sweet and all Jared wanted for the rest of his life. They pulled apart again, and Jared grinned, hard. He didn’t even care if looked like a fucking lovesick fool. _I am a fucking lovesick fool,_  he thought. He couldn't help but stare as Evan caught his breath. "You don't know how long I've dreamed about that." Jared said quietly, his hands now resting lazily on the back of Evan’s neck. Despite his burst of confidence before, Evan was now turning a lovely shade of pink because of the way Jared was looking at him. "Me too." He whispered.

  
And they were kissing again, they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Things shifted and suddenly got hotter and hotter until lips parted, and before he knew it Evan was straddling his lap. _This is what heaven must feel like_ Jared thought, pulling back to take a breath and gaze at Evan again. That is when Jared saw Evan's eyes go wide, and he whipped around to follow his gaze. There in the doorway stood Alana and Zoe, both looking pleased as punch. _Shit. I guess we forgot to close the door._ Evan practically leapt to the other side of the sofa, flustered now for an entirely new reason. "H- how much did you see?" He asked rather frantically, his eyes still wide. "Enough." Zoe said with a giggle, leaning against the door frame. "I'm so happy for you Evan!" Alana said, smiling brightly. She turned to address Jared. "Jared, he's been talking about you for years. ‘Jared put his arm around me again today, Jared took his shirt off and-’" "Sh-shut up Alana!" Evan said in a squeaky voice, burying his face in his hands.

  
Jared just laughed. "Did either of you have a midnight kiss?" He asked, trying to divert the attention from the obviously mortified Evan. The girls both looked away at that, Zoe laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her neck, Alana adjusting her glasses with an awkward cough. "No way, oh my god." Jared jumped up, smiling with his eyes wide. "You guys kissed, didn't you? This is too good." He burst into laughter and even Evan cracked a smile. Alana looked flustered and crossed her arms but Zoe giggled proudly. Jared couldn't stop fucking grinning, this had to be the best night of his life. "Don't tell anyone." Alana said, glancing up at Evan. "You don't tell anyone either." Evan shot back. "Deal." Alana said curtly, as if this were another one of her business matters and not a secret with her best friend. "We should probably get going." Alana said, grabbing Zoe’s hand to drag her out of the room. "Have fun ladies!" Jared said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and he was met with Zoe flipping him off as they walked in the other direction. Jared got up off the sofa, and all Evan could think was _what if he regrets it what if he's mad what if-_

  
He was surprised when he heard the door shut and lock with a click. Oh. _Oh._ "No more interruptions." He said, returning to the sofa and tugging Evan close.

  
"Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed my incredibly cheesy and self indulgent Kleinsen fluff. I don’t even know what happened I wrote this at like midnight last night. Xxx


End file.
